1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sheet delivery apparatus at a printing machine. The sheet delivery apparatus comprises a chain-conveying system for conveying the printed sheets to a delivery pile via an ascending sheet-guiding device and a suction roller for decelerating the sheets, blowers disposed above the sheets to be deposited and stops for aligning the sheets deposited on the pile.
2. Background Information
As shown in Federal Republic of Germany Laid Open Patent Application No. 40 12 940 A1, due to the high speed of today's printing machines the conveying and depositing of printed sheets must generally meet high requirements in order to prevent the printed sheets from being damaged and to nevertheless achieve a substantially exact sheet piling. As disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Laid Open Patent Application No. 29 44 227 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,480, attempts have already been made to supply certain selective locations with blowing air and to evacuate air from other locations; however, this method proved successful only to some extent. These attempts essentially did not result in a solution aimed at improving the entire sheet-delivery system.